A Drivers True Story
by Matukesha
Summary: This is a story about a kid who goes big in FZero racing. Not soon to be updated.
1. Prologue: Before It All

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights for F-Zero or any other names from it. It was made by nintendo and Sega made GX.

All right, this is my first fanfic on this site so bear with me. Basically, It's about a kid who's had a rough life and wants to be an F-Zero pilot, and is telling the story to you (first person). I'll make it as different from other fanfics as possible. Here it goes.

* * *

You have heard the many stories about great dreams and how determination can fulfill those dreams. Well I want to say now, that mine is not one of them. Sure, I had dreams and they came true, but you only see the story on the track, not off. I'm Blake Cannon, and this is my story.

So the way I remember it was I was about ten and was walking home form school to play with my friends. I had known them since before I could remember, but my best friend was Jack Throwmen. We had been through every thing together, from pre-k to fifth grade so far, and soon to Jr. High. Jack was as interested in F-Zero racing as I was, and we'd always play games like we were racing. Those were good times, until I learned that we were moving to Port Town because of my dad's business.

" WHAT" I yell as I hit my dad's leg," why do we have to leave!"

" I'm sorry Blake, but I couldn't get another job here."

I was crushed like a can on the free way when I heard the news. I gave Jack my e-mail so we could keep in touch, but I'd probably never see him again.

So we drove along the high way in our car. Regular cars didn't go more than 300 mph, but F-Zero racers are know to go an average of 1000 mph. The fastest racer ever recorded was 1967 mph set by Captain Falcon, my hero. He's one of F-Zero's finest racers and the epitome of it. But, back to the moving. That was awful, having to leave my home to go somewhere I'd never heard of. My family isn't what I'd call rich, but the grass is always greener on the other side. I didn't get why my dad had to move, but it was for our family, and I respected that.

So over the next few years, I had a bad time in school. People would always push me into lockers and beat me up for no real reasons, except I was "new meat," which I personally think is a stupid name. My grades were good, but Jr. High is more social than academic, so I guess I wasn't very social. Yeah right. It would have been better if I had met, or had more friends; they could have stood up for me like Jack did. He was doing fine, but it would have been nice to see him.

I high school my interest in F-Zero came back, when I found out that Captain Falcon grew up in my hometown. My dad brought me to some races, one of which was the infamous big crash that almost killed the Mighty Gazelle. I made some friends but I was still getting beat up. Until one day I decided to stand up for my self.

" Hey, kid," said that moronic bully, "ready for your daily beating?"

" Beat this, punk" I said as I punched him in the gut. He fell to the ground, but got back up and ran at me while the rest of the people chanted "fight." I dove down to dodge him and kicked him in the crouch. That looked pretty painful. He was on his knees when the principal came by. I knew I was in trouble so I helped the bully up, wondering why he never got in trouble. I had detention for a week and my parents didn't take it well. I was grounded for the time I was in detention but it wasn't that bad. I felt better about myself after it, but no one else did.

My story really began after high school, when I got a job and wanted to get an F-Zero racer. I always would search high and low for parts, but always came out empty handed. I worked at an F-Zero simulator for people that don't have any money to go to a race or race in one. It was like an arcade, but it was the actual training device that real racers used. I made some money, but if I were racing then, I would have made an even better living.

* * *

Okay, in the reviews, say what you think I should do to make it better. It should get better next chapter. I'll write it soon.


	2. Chapter 1: A Crazy Find

I'll just put the:

Disclaimer: I don't own F-Zero or the names of anyone in the games. Nintendo made it and Sega made GX.

And here it is:

            One day when I went to the junkyard was when this story really begins. I was digging through some old parts when I found two 2.7 speed ion engines in mint condition. I grabbed them with ease but I couldn't help but think, ' who in their right mind would throw these away? Unless they were hiding them here or their stolen...' But none the less, I needed them and they were just sitting there so I carried them to my car when I saw another car that had the number 24 on it. 'That's an F-Zero racer' I thought to myself, ' but who?'

            So I hid behind my car a watched the man get out. He's an African American who stood at I'd say 6'1" with gold chains around his neck. I recognized him as Michael Chain, the leader of the notorious Bloody Chain gang. He dug around where I got the parts and then I heard him scream. He grabbed one of his members that was with him by his shirt and yell, "I thought I made it clear, ' put the engines in the junk yard' but no. You have to be a freakin' moron and go screw it up two days before the race."

            He punched him and threw him in to the junk. They started to walk away but then they saw my car and walked over to it. I always had a pistol with me just in case since I saw the last store that was robbed. Three people died and the rest were injured.

            I pulled it out and when one saw me with the parts I kicked his legs and pistol-whipped him on his temple. They started shooting at me and I hid behind the car for cover. I could hear the bullets hitting the car with a clang, clang, clanging against the car. The bullets aren't going to look to good on the paint but it's better than having them lodge in into me. I shot three bullets and one of them hit a member. I hopped into my car and drove away, shooting a few shots out the window. I drove away but I saw him get into his racer to chase me, which told me he really wanted those parts.

            I drove down the freeway and got out of the rush hour traffic by setting the hover higher than the regular cars on the street, a little extra I added to get home quicker. He did the same and we raced over the cars, going through alleys and driving up side roads. I thought he lost me so I rushed back to the junkyard to go home, but it was a trap. I saw a roadblock and an electro-magnet strong enough to pull me down. I knew the way to get over it, but I needed to slow down first. I slowed down to 80 mph and put my gun out the window. I shot the magnet over so it would help me and not hurt. I gunned my engine to 280 mph and shot over the roadblock at 367 mph, thanks to the magnet, and flew into the junkyard.

            I kept on driving until I got to the shop and got the mechanic to install the new engines. His name is Gurt, an alien like Octoman. The extra arms make it easier to fix and trick out cars. I wanted to make my car an F-Zero racer but it couldn't go fast enough to race, so those engines were a crazy good find.

            "So, Blake," Gurt started, "you found some brand new, 2.7, turbo speed engines in a junk yard, but Chain comes to take them and almost killed you. Sounds like your dreams, but even better."

            "Well can you install them?" I asked eagerly.

            "Yeah, but it'll cost ya 500 smackers."

            I reached into my pocket and counted the money I saved up over the years. I was 24 now and I had dark brown hair that looked messed up like I just got out of bed. I had brown eyes and was about 6'0" tall and fit, but not abnormally ripped like most F-Zero racers. I handed Gurt my money and he started to install the pods. I was so excited. All I needed was a shield and I could enter! That was all. That was the only thing between that track and me.

            "You got any force shields?" I asked him.

            "I think I got one back here but," Gurt stopped.

            "But what?"

            "It's broken and I can't fix it," he replied, "on the count a' it's about 30 years old. I think I know a' someone who could fix it, but he's an ol' coot. You might of heard of him, Silver Neelson. He hit 99 a week ago and's been in a bunch of races and knows a lot about older machines. Just look in a phone book or something."

            Of course I had heard of him. The man's 99 and still racing! That's like not knowing the sky's blue. I drove back to my apartment and looked him up. I found him, but it was late so I just went to sleep, looking forward to tomorrow.

Please review.


	3. Chapter 2: One Mans Trash

Disclaimer: I own Blake, BUT NOTHING ELSE! WHY ME!? Ahem.

Reply to the review

Can't be bothered to log in( ): Thank you, I had to go to the site for some info and company names (like, in this one, "Fantom Force") are made up. CrazyTomboy: Sorry, its called HOMEWORK.

I walked to my soon-to-be racer after that night of great dreams. I saw myself racing in the grand-prix and winning the galactic cup in my racer, "The Blazing Cannon." I was walking on victory lane and then being put in the hall of fame. Captain Falcon was MY fan and I had my own fan club. But, as fate always has it, I woke up.

I hopped into my car and drove of to the old driver's garage. It's on the other side of town so it's a good 45-minute drive. I drove kind of fast but there wasn't that low of a speed limit on the interstate. I saw his shop and pulled up to the curb next to it. It's a small building that has, "Silver Neelson" spray painted on the top. It was gray and had indentions in it so it looked like waves.

He saw me walking in and asked, "what's yer name, son?"

" I'm Blake Cannon," I replied, "you must be 'Iron man Neelson.'"

"Yep, I guess you could call me that," he said. "So, what d' you need, son?"

" I'm trying to turn my car into a racer, but I need to fix this old laser shield. Can you fix?"

" Hmmm..." he pondered, "it looks like an old Fantom Force shield. And it has a broken timing belt (AN timing belts are real if you didn't know). "

" Can you fix it?" I eagerly asked.

" I'd look that way, sonny." The old man replied.

" That's good, I..." Then something caught the corner of my eye. " Get down, Silver." I said as I pulled my gun out.

" Uh, okay." He got under some old scrap metal, "why?"

I had no time to talk. I shot two rounds and dove for cover. I knew he would be back to take my engines. That's right. It was Michael.

He blasted his rife and hit the scrap harshly. I shot my pistol to his location about 90 yards away. I hit his racer and put some nice dents into it. He shot the rife again and the shell scratched my face. It was very, VERY painful. It was like being nailed by a 100-mph pitch from two feet away. I quickly retaliated and shot a few of my own, one of them hitting him. He recoiled in pain from the shot and got into his racer, driving off. I helped Silver up and he shot this question at me.

" WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT!"

" Sir," I scarily asked, "I-I-I'm sorry."

" WHY WAS I ALMOST KILLED!" he said as he was hitting me with his cane.

" Ow, it's a long story. It started yesterday..." So I told him it.

He thought it was strange that I stole parts for my first racer. It looked like he wanted to tell me a story also.

" I stole parts for my first racer also. Very long time ago and I was a young lad like you. I stole those parts, but I didn't know they belonged to someone else, but THEY stole it first so I guess I wasn't the criminal. But any way, you don't want to listen to an old man rambling, so let's look at that shield."

He fixed it in a matter of hours and said I could enter the race tomorrow. He said I would have to put the name on it, so we spray painted _Blazing Cannon _on it. I went back to my apartment for some R&R, waiting for the night to be over. When I would get there they would put my number on it, which would probable be 32. But I just went to sleep, thinking about the next day, and dead-bolting my doors and windows.


	4. Chapter 3: A First Time for everything

A First Time for everything (UPDATED, CLIFF HANGER FREE!)

The day was finally here. Day I had been waiting for all my life. The day I got to race in a real F-Zero race. It was finally time to take the Cannon for the greatest ride of my life.

I drove my racer down to the track in the middle of the city. It's light shined in the down town area even in the biggest nightlife seasons of the year. The lights are almost blinding during races, but you're going to fast to care. You speed past the audience inone long lap around the topsy-turvy course filled with turns and loops that blow your mind.

That almost seems impossible, right? For you to go upside down for long periods of time? Well, when you go around a loop you're hopefully going at lest 800 mph. That's when you can go around a loop and centrifugal force will keep you on the ground. It's scary when you go vertical for the first time. You get a strange feeling in your mid-section and stomach. It's the G-forces hitting you, but you probably don't care about the physics of the sport, so let's just get down to business.

I arrived there an hour before race time and signed in, but…

" The entry cost is 2000 dollars," said the lady at the desk.

" What? That's highway robbery!"

" Now, hold your horses there, sonny," said a familiar voice.

I looked around and it was Sliver Neelson!

" Sliver!" I said, " I didn't know you were entering."

" Of course I am, son," he replied in his shaky old voice, " why wouldn't I? I wasn't in town just to help you. I have to have a reason, but about the money…" Then he slipped me $4000.

" Wha- thank you!" and I gave the lady the money.

" I've collected tons of cash prizes in my day, so 4000 isn't much to me. I just hope you put up a good race."

" You too, Neelson."

I walked to my racer for some last minute touch ups. I spray panted the number "32" on the racer and hoped in to it to (A/N try to say "in to it to" five times fast) bring it to the starting line. I grabbed to wheel and opened the boosters and the after burner. I checked my cooling system to make sure it worked, the last I'd want is the engine blowing up. I looked over to see my competition. There was Beastman, Captain Falcon and Mr. E.A.D. Silver and Baba were there also.

I looked up to see the timer.

3… I started my engine

2… I turned on the cooling system

1… I grabbed the wheel

GGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

I rocketed out of the starting hanger and on to the field, neck and neck with Baba with Mr. E.A.D. in the lead. Falcon and I were going around the first curve but Beastman took the curve sharply and made it. I got next to Falcon and hit him with the laser shield on the side. He flew across the track and bounced off the rail. He zoomed over and almost hit my racer, but I swiftly boosted forward to dodge the blow.

We came up to the first loop that led to an upside down part of the track. All of the racers went up and around the corkscrew in an odd manner. Silver bashed into my racer but I put the shield on to block the blow. I boosted and passed him then stepped on the brakes to ram into him. It cased quite a bit damage and he couldn't continue. I sped into the lead, but not by much.

E.A.D. Crashed into me and I lost control. I was spinning around and around and had no idea how to gain control. I thought I was done for, but then I saw the boost button. I knew that I'd have to time my boosting perfectly or I'd fly of the course like tumbleweed in the west. I waited and then pressed the button, not knowing what would happen.

I flew forward and scraped the side rail. Shhhhccccccccshhhh is the terrible noise that my vehicle made. I pressed the shield trigger and it blew me away from the rail and on to the course. I knew I'd have to boost again, but I saw that the coolant system was broken. If I boosted again then I'd risk the engines blowing. It was all or nothing. I pressed it and I flew towards the finish line and passed it at almost the exact same time as Captain Falcon.

I parked of to the side of the track and jumped out. It was a photo finish. They showed us driving through the finish line on the big screen in slow motion, then the announcer said; " It looks like the winner of the expedition challenge match is… BLAKE CANNON THE NEWBIE!"

I couldn't believe it. The first time I'd ever raced and I won. They say there's a first time for every thing, but this was incredible.


	5. Chapter 4: Mad Man Chain

Crazy Tomboy, I updated the last chapter so read it before you read this one

After I won the race they gave me $5000 prize money. To think, I won with a thirty-year-old shield and a jacked up car! They asked me all these questions but I just said to follow your dreams if they're possible. The engines helped me big time in the race, but that's when it hit me that Chain wasn't in the race, which meant he was doing something else that might, and was, destructive.

I rode back to my apartment to find that it had been bombed. I knew Chain was behind it because it looked like my garage had been searched first. The fire had been put out and no one was killed, but I'll bet that's what Chain wanted to do to me. I drove to Gurt's, knowing he'd have some lodging for me, for the night at least.

When I got there and asked for a bed, he let me stay over the night. I slept okay, but not as well as I would have hoped. The next morning I decided to go out for some new parts for my racer with the money I won. A new Coolant system that just hit the market was for sale for $1999. I always think it's weird that people sell things for not $2000, but " for only $1999" or " 4 easy installments of $500!" But I guess it didn't matter to me because I have $6000 to blow and I didn't have to pay upkeep for my apartment… in a way. I bought it and went to Gurt's shop to get them installed when… he had to show up.

BANG BANG!

Chain shot the windows of Gurt's shop out and I quickly retaliated. I fired four shots that hit one of his lackeys and he fired back to hit my shoulder. Gurt fired a rife he had with him and took another one out. I recoiled in pain and took some toilet paper for a bandage and wrapped my wound with it. I got back up to the window to fire some more shots that hit Chain's gun. One of his lackey's shot to disarm me and then Gurt shot at him, missing. I saw Chain coming to the building with a long, steel pole and Gurt tried to shoot him but as he took aim…

BAM

The lackey shot Gurt. I felt his arm for a pulse and there was one, barely. I picked up his rifle and shot the lackey with the last shot. Chain kicked the door down and I grabbed a crowbar to block a blow he sent at me. I defended myself as best as I could with a bleeding arm. He knocked me down and was about to hit me when I rolled out of the way and hit him in the back. He got back up and swung the pole at me, but I quickly dodged the blow. I jumped on to a table and jumped off of it, swinging the tool at him.

It knocked him out and I spared him by taking him to a prison and then I took Gurt to a hospital. They properly bandaged my wound and said Gurt had a chance of living. I hoped for the best, and sure enough, he lived, but the doctor said that he'd be out of commission for a while, and by a while he meant a year.

So in about a month I healed and I could enter more races while I hoped that Chain wouldn't get out for a long time. He's a mad man, but I knew he wasn't like that before. There must have been a bigger figure behind all of it. Right now, though, I just wanted to race again for the joy and fun.


	6. Chapter 5: Finally part 1

Finally, it's done (that isn't why the chapter is called that). Enjoy.

A few days later, I saw a poster advertising the preliminary rounds for the F-Zero grand prix. The requirements were to have won an official race, which I had done. I knew that if I could even just get into grand prix, that I'd be set for a while down the road, and then some. I could pay for Gurt's medical bills and even get him to move again, and I wouldn't have to live in fear of someone killing me because of the publicity.

But if I won, THAT would be amazing. I wouldn't have to work for a few years and I could have a nice house in Hawaii or some new, 2205 Corvette. Those things rock. But, anyway, I couldn't win if I didn't enter, so I drove over to the track. In the new Grand Prix, each city that the courses were in had a representative who had won the preliminary rounds. Only him or her could race, and it was considered a truce between quarreling peoples.

The track was a good five miles around, with some ramps and a loop or two, but what caught my eye was the final ramp. If you had enough speed, or were just plain lucky, than you could fly to the finish line about 15 seconds before anyone else did. Only someone that was conservative enough to not waste (excuse me, "use for no apparent reason") their boost early on could make it, and even then it was hard.

I asked the girl up front to sign me up, and she said that it was starting in 30 minutes. In that time I fixed the windows, err, well, I shot them out then put in new ones. I guess I could have just taken them out manually… naw. I also put in the thrusters so that when I thought I needed to, could blast into the lead. I was all set, now it was race time.

I had 9 competitors that day. You had to win this race if you wanted to race in the Grand Prix. The tension was obviously growing in the arena right before the race, as the people took their marks. The ten of us lined up evenly when the lights went up.

3…

2…

1…

GOOOOO!


	7. Chapter 6: Finally part 2

The others and I shot onto the track. The racers hit each other hard and one fell off the track already. I was able to make it out, but in these races to get out there's only two places to go: the lead, or in last. The crimson glare from number 34's thruster blasted him into out of the fray, but I didn't let that last. I hit him with everything I had and he lost traction, making him spin out. I went on to catch up with the leaders, but 39 got right in front of me, making me almost touch him.

I tried going left, but he did that also. Then I went right, but that didn't work either. Then I got an idea, if I could get so close to the edge, I'm almost falling off, then he won't go any further. I drove right next to the wall, and he got so close too fast that he fell off the track. I got to his position, but I wasn't in the lead yet.

I was in third place so I only had two people to put up with. The problem was, they were already far in the lead. That moron that was holding me back wasn't trying to win, he was just slowing me down so I wouldn't win. And by the looks of it that would be hard. The only way I could is to take the ramp of death, as they called it. It could boost you in the lead if you were a lap behind. But it was almost impossible.

I went around the curves and the loops and all of that jazz. It didn't take that long to get to the last lap and I had almost caught up with 2nd and 1st. Then, I saw the ramp. I hadn't used my boost yet and that was the only way I could make it. The ramp was long but the gap was even further. The hard, cold asphalt hadn't been heated in years since no one dared jump over the half-mile gap. But I just laughed.

I drove as fast as I could onto the ramp and flew off. I saw I wasn't on anything and that I had to do this. Now. I had to cross this Rubicon. Throw all caution to the wind. I pressed the boost and I shot into the air. I could hear the crowd just stop, in utter silence as they watched me soar over the gap. I had to land at the right spot, or I might fall off the edge. I landed right on the center, but was swaying. I was losing control, until I spun out and hit 43, first place! He got knocked off and I gained control, drove past the finish line and won the race.

I pulled into the victory circle and the entire crowd cheered for me. They chanted, "Blake! Blake! Blake!" My reward was 50 grand and I got to go to Port Town, thus being part of the Grand Prix. I could help Gurt and could win 10 million if I won the Grand Prix. I could be set for life and finally, I could be debt free and have a real house. Finally, I found something I could do for a living.


End file.
